Une envie caniculaire
by Garfieldown
Summary: Un été chaud, très chaud à Poudlard. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les hommes qui ont besoin d'assouvir leurs envies...[One-shot]


Bonjour tout le monde,

Je vous avais dit que je reviendrai après avoir fini "De parfaits inconnus" et donc...me revoilà ! Un one-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée avec cette chaleuuuuuuur que nous vivons en ce bel été :D

Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**UNE ENVIE CANICULAIRE**

Étouffante. Suffocante.

Cette chaleur caniculaire en devenait presque insupportable. Le soleil brillait toujours dans cet océan bleu sans nuage, sans aucun vent. Même pas de petite brise adoucissante.

Rien.

Il faisait chaud, et lourd.

Mais Hermione n'allait pas se plaindre. Ce temps estival était très rare pour cette fin du mois d'août, surtout dans la région d'Angleterre où se trouvait Poudlard. Au contraire, elle profitait un maximum de ce temps radieux, bronzant dans le parc ou se rafraichissant dans le lac. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule des professeurs à sortir autant. Ses confrères préféraient nettement rester tapis dans le château toute la journée, attendant patiemment la fraîcheur de la soirée pour sortir enfin, à la tombée de la nuit.

De vraies chauves-souris ceux-là.

Oui mais voilà. Cette chaleur estivale n'était pas la seule dont la jeune femme souffrait.

Non, il y en avait une autre. Beaucoup plus intense…plus…particulière…plus…féminine…

Voilà un an qu'elle devait supporter cette envie dévorante. Douze longs mois durant lesquels elle n'avait pris le temps de s'en préoccuper. Elle s'était persuadée que c'était à cause de la charge de travail qu'elle avait avec son poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione s'était également convaincue qu'elle pourrait vivre avec, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à satisfaire ses envies comme un homme le ferait avec la première venue. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme.

Et pourtant, elle en était arrivée à un stade où elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était la conséquence de ces longues journées chaudes qui laissaient divaguer son esprit, ou ce verre de Whisky Pur Feu bien frais qu'elle venait d'avaler. Mais ce soir, elle réglerait ça.

Et elle savait déjà qui allait voir.

N'attendant guère plus longtemps, la jeune femme vida d'une traite le restant de son verre et ajusta sa robe. Elle quitta ses appartements d'un pas décidé et se dirigea tout de suite aux cachots. Il ne pouvait être que là, en ce début de soirée.

L'ancienne Gryffondor pria pour ne croiser personne sachant pertinemment que si jamais elle s'arrêtait de marcher, elle n'aurait plus le courage nécessaire pour franchir les derniers mètres qui lui resteraient. Ce Whisky n'avait rien arrangé, il lui avait donné encore plus chaud. Elle ne se délectait même pas de la fraîcheur habituelle des cachots, ne ressentant que ce brasier qui la consumait intérieurement.

Hermione était poussée par une envie qui commençait à la dépasser et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait le convaincre de résoudre son…problème. Si elle s'étonna quelques secondes de son comportement, elle le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe, ne se laissant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage.

Il était là.

Penché au-dessus d'un chaudron au premier rang, il lui tournait le dos. Il devait sans doute préparer les réserves de potions pour l'infirmerie, comme la rentrée scolaire était proche. Hermione prit plaisir à le détailler longuement, puisqu'il ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de son intrusion.

Grand, fin sa silhouette était attrayante. Surtout avec cette chemise blanche transparente à travers laquelle elle put deviner les contours de son dos. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans sa nuque, ondulant à chaque mouvement de tête qu'il faisait.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé très charismatique.

Ne tenant plus, la jeune femme avança à pas de loup en sa direction. Elle resta légèrement en arrière, pour ne pas qu'il la voit de suite.

- Bonsoir Rogue…, lança-t-elle d'une voix douce qui câlina presque son nom.

Ces deux mots sortirent si précipitamment qu'ils firent sursauter le maître des potions qui était en train de trancher une racine de Belladone. Il manqua de se couper l'index. Agacé, il se retourna pour observer la coupable.

- Nom d'une licorne ! Granger ! Ne vous a-t-on jamais précisé qu'il est nécessaire de toquer avant d'entrer ?!

Hermione ne se formalisa pas du ton courroucé de son interlocuteur, ni même du regard noir qu'il lui lança. Au contraire, cela eut l'effet d'attiser son envie.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- J'ai chaud…

Severus arqua un sourcil en entendant sa réponse. Elle avait chaud. La belle affaire !

Il souffla en signe de dédain et reprit la préparation de sa potion, lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde a chaud par cette chaleur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les autres professeurs viennent envahir ma salle de classe.

Son ton était davantage sarcastique, nonchalant. Il ne lui accorda d'ailleurs aucun regard, gardant son attention sur les tranches de Belladone qu'il finissait de couper.

- Et bien je suis venue vous voir…, répondit Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter, sentant que son plan ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

- Pourquoi ? Rétorqua aussitôt Severus qui lui, commençait à trouver sa présence inutile et agaçante.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne le déranger lorsqu'il travaillait dans sa salle de classe.

- Je pensais que vous auriez quelque chose pour moi…quelque chose pour atténuer cette chaleur que je ressens…

Severus jeta ses ingrédients dans le chaudron et tourna lentement la cuillère en bois pour remuer le tout. Il alla ensuite chercher quelque chose dans la pièce à côté. Hermione le suivit du regard lorsqu'il revint avec un verre en main au contenu vert. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de fixer ces prunelles sombres qui la faisaient tant frémir. Elles avaient ce don d'électriser chaque parcelle de peau, lui donnant la chair de poule. Ses lèvres roses étaient tentantes, elle avait envie de s'approcher, de goûter à leur parfum. Hermione sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, alors qu'elle prit la décision de réduire la distance qui les séparait.

Sauf que Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui tendit le verre, n'ayant pas remarqué le trouble de sa collègue.

- Buvez ça et laissez-moi travailler en paix Granger…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une potion ?

- Prenez-le !

Voyant qu'il s'impatientait, Hermione prit le verre.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pose toujours autant de questions ?! Severus la délaissa pour revenir à sa potion qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron.

La Gryffondor porta le verre à son nez, préférant sentir avant de boire le contenu. Bien qu'elle lui fasse confiance, elle ne voulait pas boire n'importe quoi. Et ce qu'elle sentit la surpris.

- De la menthe à l'eau ?!

- Très efficace pour s'hydrater, répliqua-t-il sans la regarder mais en affichant bel et bien un sourire moqueur.

- Je vous dis que j'ai chaud, que je suis venue vous voir pour cette raison et vous me donnez une menthe à l'eau ?

- Et maintenant que vous l'avez, vous pouvez aller la boire ailleurs que dans ma salle de classe je vous prie.

Certainement pas.

Sa patience était à bout. Hermione posa ce maudit verre sur l'un des bureaux d'élève et avança vers lui.

- Vous ne comprenez pas…

Elle prononça ces mots alors qu'elle était en face de lui, seul le comptoir où se trouvaient les ingrédients et le chaudron les séparait.

Severus se sentit une nouvelle fois contraint d'arrêter son travail pour poser son regard sur cette Lionne qui devenait envahissante. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et la fixa.

- Et qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

- Je ne suis pas venue pour avoir du sirop à la menthe.

Déterminée, Hermione contourna le meuble et s'approcha de lui. Elle poussa les épluchures, racines, branches et feuilles de plantes pour ensuite venir s'assoir sur le comptoir. Croisant les jambes, elle encra son regard dans le sien, ne cachant nullement son désir qui l'animait depuis trop longtemps.

- Je suis venue vous voir pour une toute autre chose…

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme releva lentement les pans de sa robe, faisant apparaitre ses genoux, puis ses cuisses.

- J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider à résoudre ce problème…

Aguicheuse, tentatrice Severus ne pouvait plus passer à côté des sous-entendus plus qu'explicites qu'elle lui lançait. Il se surprit à ne savoir quoi faire. Sans doute parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle vienne dans sa salle de classe et lui demande de satisfaire son envie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être flatté ou non.

Se moquait-elle de lui ?

Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de la détailler des pieds à la tête avec un regard insistant. Ses jambes fines, ses cuisses offertes, ses hanches arrondies, sa poitrine généreuse, sa bouche séductrice et son regard…

Diantre.

Il pouvait presque voir dans le blanc de ses yeux toutes les choses qu'elle rêvait qu'il lui fasse.

Severus sentit sa bouche s'assécher à cette vue et son esprit s'embrouiller sous cette chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir progressivement. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation ou il cèderait à la tentation comme un vulgaire adolescent en rut.

- Non mais pour qui me prenez-vous Granger ? Parvient-il à prononcer bien que cela lui coûte de rester de marbre.

Et apparemment elle devina le combat qu'il était en train de mener pour ne pas craquer, puisqu'elle descendit de son comptoir pour venir se placer devant lui. A quelques centimètres. Elle leva la tête pour le fixer, lui accordant un léger sourire.

- Pour un homme, capable d'assouvir les désirs d'une femme…

Elle murmura presque sa phrase. Son souffle chaud se perdit contre ses lèvres, les titillant légèrement. Et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, la Gryffondor passa son doigt sur son torse, le laissant effleurer chacun de ses contours.

Cela en était trop pour Severus. Il attrapa son poignet et la rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui.

- Arrêtez…

- Pourquoi ? Cela vous fait de l'effet ? Le provoqua-t-elle.

- Beaucoup trop…

Hermione vibra en entendant ces deux mots. Inconsciemment, elle ondula contre ce corps collé à elle, tandis qu'il la tenait toujours par le poignet. Son regard changea. Il devint plus intense, plus expressif. Elle put y lire du désir, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son excitation. Elle se sentait fondre d'impatience. Prenant alors les choses en mains, la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir accès à cette bouche beaucoup trop tentante.

Mais alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, une détonation retentie.

Severus sursauta pour la seconde fois, lâchant Granger par la même occasion.

- La potion…, murmura-t-il.

Et comme si leur rapprochement n'avait pas eu lieu, il détacha son attention de la jeune femme pour se précipiter sur la mixture. De grosses bulles énormes se formaient, prêtes à exploser comme la première. Severus ôta rapidement ce chaudron du feu, afin d'éviter que sa salle de classe ne soit recouverte du mélange orange nauséabond. Il prit sa baguette et nettoya les tâches qui se trouvaient par terre.

Il avait évité la catastrophe.

Severus retourna ensuite pour reposer son attention sur Granger.

Mais elle n'était plus là. Envolée. Disparue.

Le maître des potions pesta intérieurement. Sans cette fichue potion, ils n'auraient pas été interrompu et il aurait sans aucun doute céder à cette dévergondée en chaleur.

Il avait envie de s'abandonner à ses avances, de sentir à nouveau son petit corps de femme se coller au sien et de goûter à ses lèvres.

Sans attendre, Severus quitta sa salle de classe pour chercher Granger. Elle avait commencé quelque chose, qu'elle le finisse ! Il passa dans la bibliothèque, ses appartements, la salle des professeurs mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Le professeur se dirigea donc dans le parc. Il la trouva, déambulant entre les arbres.

- Granger !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

- Granger, attendez !

Cette fois fut la bonne. Il la vit ralentir le pas, mais sans pour autant se retourner vers lui. Severus arriva rapidement à sa hauteur.

L'air était toujours aussi lourd et étouffant, malgré la nuit qui tombait autour de Poudlard.

- Vous me provoquez dans ma salle de classe et vous disparaissez au moindre bruit ?

Hermione virevolta, agacée.

- Vous me plantez pour un pauvre bruit. Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes un sorcier ? Si ce chaudron avait explosé un coup de baguette aurait suffit…

- Non mais vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire ?! Recommencer des potions, gâcher mon stock d'ingrédients et gaspiller les gallions de Poudlard ?

- A vous entendre on pourrait croire que c'est vous qui tenez les comptes du château !

Hermione croisa les bras et le défia du regard.

- Je me suis trompée de personne. Je n'aurai pas dû venir vous voir…

Severus se rapprocha dangereusement.

- Et qui d'autre auriez-vous été voir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!

- Vous seriez allée voir Lupin peut-être ? Lança-t-il, moqueur.

N'appréciant pas la façon dont il parlait de Remus, Hermione décida de le provoquer.

- Effectivement. Lui aurait sans aucun doute laissé tout tomber pour une femme qui s'offre complètement à lui. Et ça aurait sûrement été très…sauvage…

Severus serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre dire que cette Bête la comblerait mieux que lui. Il s'approcha encore, ne laissant qu'un pas entre eux.

- Lupin est marié. Je doute qu'il se serait passé quoique se soit…, répliqua-t-il d'un air goguenard.

- Ah parce qu'avec vous il aurait eu quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Ses yeux noirs brûlaient de désir.

La tension sexuelle était palpable, rendant cet air encore moins respirable.

Hermione sentait sa bouche s'assécher face à ce regard intense. Leur proximité ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait plus.

- Il n'est…pas trop tard…

Il ne fallut guère plus que cette autorisation déguisée à Severus pour qu'il comble le vide qui les séparait. Cette gourgandine avait réussi à faire naître en lui un désir beaucoup trop ardent. Il fondit donc sur elle, capturant ses lèvres sans aucune formalité.

Il prit possession de sa bouche, frottant sensuellement sa langue à la sienne. Granger passa ses mains sur son torse, désireuse de toucher ce corps masculin. Severus en profita pour la pousser contre le tronc d'un chêne plus que centenaire. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis que la seconde partit sur sa cuisse relever progressivement sa robe. Il aurait pu gémir en sentant cette peau si douce défiler sous ses doigts. Rapidement, il plaça sa main contre la culotte de la jeune femme, prenant plaisir à caresser cet endroit à travers le tissu.

Hermione gémit faiblement, s'abandonnant aux caresses qu'il commençait à lui prodiguer. Ses petites mains menues remontèrent jusqu'à son cou où elle s'accrocha pour profiter au mieux de cette bouche gourmande qui la dévorait.

Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt expert s'aventurer autour de sa féminité. Elle n'avait plus connu cela depuis si longtemps qu'elle était réceptive à la moindre caresse, au moindre effleurement. Severus parvint donc à lui arracher facilement un gémissement lorsqu'il captura son petit bouton de chair du bout des doigts pour le masser délicatement. Se félicitant de son habileté, il introduisit son index, puis son majeur, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle ondula sous cette intrusion, désireuse d'accroître le mouvement de ses deux indiscrets.

Severus eut un sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres.

- Quelle impatience…

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui ne laissa plus de répit à la Lionne. D'autant plus qu'il fit glisser sa bouche le long de son cou, déposant des baisers brûlants sous son passage. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins pour finalement remonter le long de sa jugulaire. Il embrassa ce coin extrêmement sensible, laissant sa langue goûter à cette peau parfaite, jusqu'à suçoter sans vergogne ce cou.

La jeune femme se sentit piégée. Agréablement piégée. Elle subissait les caresses expertes de sa main qui accélérait progressivement ses mouvements, ne lui laissant pas d'échappatoire. Et cette bouche qui la dévorait ne fit qu'accroître le plaisir qui bouillonnait en elle. Les yeux clos, la tête en arrière la Gryffondor se plut à accompagner les impulsions de son amant, sentant alors la jouissance l'envahir pleinement. Il bougea encore un instant, plus doucement, tandis que ses mains s'étaient crispées dans ses cheveux ébène. Elle sentait vaguement les baisers de Severus sur sa peau, planant toujours sur son nuage, coincée entre le tronc d'arbre et ce corps d'homme enflammé.

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, Hermione devina l'excitation de Rogue à travers son pantalon. Elle plaça ses mais sur ses hanches et lui fit comprendre qu'elle désirait échanger leurs places. Ne voyant pas d'inconvénient à la laisser faire, Severus se colla contre ce tronc qui les cachait un minimum. La nuit était tombée et seuls les rayons de la lune qui parvenaient à traverser l'épais feuillage de l'arbre les éclairaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était incroyablement attirante. Excitante. Désirable.

Il s'en voulut presque de n'avoir jamais posé les yeux sur elle, la voyant auparavant juste comme une élève puis une collègue. Ces rapides regrets s'envolèrent quand il sentit deux petites mains déboutonner sa chemise, le sortant de ses pensées.

Son regard croisa le sien, pervers.

Il la laissa caresser son torse à chaque bouton défait, profitant de sa bouche voluptueuse qui embrassait cette peau découverte. Il retint toutefois son souffle lorsqu'il sentit ses mains s'arrêter sur sa ceinture. Severus était beaucoup trop à l'étroit, trop serré. Il attendait donc avec impatience qu'elle le délivre et apparemment elle l'avait deviné puisqu'elle prit un malin plaisir à ralentir ses gestes. Tranquillement, tout doucement. Elle ôta la ceinture puis porta sa main au bouton. Sa patience commençait à s'effriter. Elle reprit sa tâche et parvint rapidement à défaire son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles et dont il se débarrassa.

Hermione s'écarta un instant, afin de passer sa robe au-dessus de sa tête pour la jeter au sol. Elle ne portait plus que son soutien gorge désormais. Spectacle qui lui plut énormément. Il se mordit d'ailleurs la lèvre quand elle revint se coller à elle, sentant cette peau brûlante rencontrer la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour dévorer ses lèvres, mais elle en décida apparemment autrement. La Lionne avait décidé d'embrasser son torse, traçant le contour de ses muscles fins, tandis que l'une de ses mains était placée sur son caleçon. Du bout des doigts et à travers le tissu, elle caressa les contours de sa masculinité, prenant soin de s'attarder sur le dessus. Severus crut défaillir. Son désir était si fort qu'il réagissait au moindre assaut de sa compagne. Il ne put donc retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements lorsqu'il sentit sa main le caresser pleinement et vigoureusement. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, tout comme sa respiration. Ses mains se placèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme, la caressant paresseusement.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle continuait sur sa lancée.

Severus attrapa donc sa main pour l'arrêter, avant de se défaire de ce caleçon devenu inutile. Il glissa lentement contre le tronc d'arbre, se mettant assis tout en s'appuyant contre ce dernier. Tendant une main à Hermione, il l'invita à le rejoindre pour se placer à califourchon sur lui.

N'hésitant pas, elle s'exécuta. La jeune femme s'assit sur ses genoux, le titillant lorsqu'elle vint se frotter contre lui.

- Arrête et viens par là…

Cela sonna comme un ordre. Il la maintenait d'une main placée sur sa hanche, tandis que la seconde tenait la base de sa verge. Hermione lui accorda un sourire goguenard. Elle plaça sa féminité juste au-dessus de son sexe, l'effleurant à peine.

- Serait-ce un ordre ? Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il frémissait sous cette caresse.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en encrant son regard sombre dans le sien.

Hermione frissonna en entendant la détermination dans sa voix.

- Et maintenant, descend.

Elle se délecta durant quelques secondes de cette impatience qui le consumait, puis finit par obéir. Elle descendit lentement son bassin, rencontrant le sien jusqu'à se trouver parfaitement emboîtés. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, admirant le plaisir dans le regard de l'autre sous cette douce sensation qu'ils partageaient. La Gryffondor posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules, afin de prendre appui pour monter, puis redescendre. Elle lui imposa un rythme lent, lascif une agréable torture. Il glissa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, poussant ses fesses à chaque impulsion afin d'accroître la pénétration.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs lèvres demeurant à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il en profita pour la libérer de son soutien gorge, désireux de sentir sa belle poitrine collée contre son torse. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps, alors qu'elle continuait toujours ses mouvements.

Mais ce rythme ne lui suffit plus.

Il avait besoin de plus.

Severus la fit donc pivoter, l'allongeant par terre dans l'herbe fraîche. Sa bouche entreprit d'embrasser sa peau nacrée, descendant vers ses deux monticules. Il la pénétra de nouveau, d'une manière plus féroce, sauvage. Il lui arracha d'ailleurs un gémissement de plaisir, qui ne disparut nullement tandis son bassin reproduisit ce même mouvement, de façon plus forte et plus rapide à chaque nouveau coup de reins. Leurs corps se tendaient sous leurs assauts, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et leurs gémissements commençaient sérieusement à se faire trop bruyants.

Hermione dût d'ailleurs l'embrasser pour étouffer un cri de plaisir qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, afin d'approfondir ses coups de reins.

C'était merveilleusement bon.

Elle se sentait à nouveau gravir l'échelle qui la mènerait sur son nuage idyllique. Ses mains partirent derrière sa tête attraper des brins d'herbe, essayant de s'accrocher à quelque chose alors que son esprit s'envolait. Son corps s'arqua complètement. Hermione poussa un cri tonitruant qui fracassa le silence qui les entourait. Severus la suivit, étouffant son gémissement dans le creux de son cou.

Il se coucha sur elle, assommé par la vague qui venait de déferler sur lui. Un vrai tsunami.

Le maître des potions tenta de reprendre son souffle, alors qu'il était toujours en elle. Il bougea un peu, avant de se séparer de cette étreinte chaude et accueillante.

Étendus nus dans l'herbe sous le gros chêne, ils reprenaient leurs esprits, appréciant le petit air frais qui chatouillait leurs corps en sueur.

Un silence les entoura. Chacun attendait que l'autre daigne à dire un mot.

Severus fut le premier.

- Avec le cri que tu as poussé, j'espère que les autres ne vont pas se mettre à ta recherche en pensant qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose…

Hermione sourit faiblement.

- Je n'ai pas crié si fort tout de même ! Contesta-t-elle.

- Oh que si. A en faire s'envoler un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Hermione souffla et se leva.

- N'importe quoi…

Elle attrapa sa robe qu'elle enfila sans prendre la peine de remettre ses sous-vêtements. Elle lui tendit son caleçon une fois qu'il fut debout à son tour. Il le prit et se colla contre elle.

- Ai-je réussi à atténuer cette envie dévorante ?

Ses mains se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Pour répondre, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je compare désormais avec ce que Remus pourrait m'offrir…

Cette réponse raviva l'agacement du professeur.

- Hors de question.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il est marié.

- Il n'y aurait pas une autre raison ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Severus arqua un sourcil.

- Je n'en vois pas.

Qu'elle n'espère pas qu'il lui avoue qu'il était un brin jaloux. Surtout avec Lupin.

Severus enfila son caleçon et le reste de ses vêtements, avant de venir caresser ses fesses qu'il savait nues sous cette robe.

- Tu viens boire un verre chez moi ?

Hermione hésita. La lueur qui brillait dans ses iris était tout sauf innocente.

- J'ai un stock de sirop à la menthe dans mon salon. C'est très rafraichissant en cette période estivale…

La jeune femme sourit, amusée. Il en profita pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, sa main remontant dans son dos.

- Tu sais où se trouve les cachots si tu te décides.

Et il la quitta, retournant vers le château. Elle savait qu'en lui proposant de venir chez lui, Severus acceptait ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'allait donc pas tout nier en bloc. Au contraire, il paraissait même impatient de partager à nouveau un de ces moments avec elle.

Mais était-ce bien judicieux de le suivre chez lui ? Elle ne voulait que satisfaire son désir. Et maintenant que cela était fait, que devait-elle faire ?

Des craquements de branches, en provenance des buissons derrière elle, mirent fin à sa réflexion. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans ce parc, en pleine nuit, sans baguette, à quelques pas de la forêt interdite. Hermione rattrapa donc rapidement Severus, pour passer le reste de la nuit avec lui.

Et peut-être même les suivantes…

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnez moi vos avis par review (:  
Et sinon, j'ai aussi une autre histoire en vue, beaucoup plus longue cette fois et toujours avec ce couple.

Alors à la prochaine héhé & bonnes vacances !


End file.
